I Trust You
by kyrilu
Summary: Teru wonders if she can really trust Kurosaki. Not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1:Worry

A/N: Hi! I hope you'll like this Dengeki Daisy story! It's my 1st story that is not a oneshot!

_I wonder, on that day, what ever happened?_

Earlier

"Hey, Teru, everyone." Kiyoshi walked up to us. "My birthday's this weekend so…?"

_Oh, right, I remember._ "Sure, I'll come. Where are we going?" I pulled back my raven black bangs. My other friends circled around us, listening.

"An ice skating rink. Can you invite Kurosaki to come to?"

"Huh?!?" I said in disbelief, gaping at him.

"Well, he was the one who saved Kiyoshi's life," one of my friends reminded me.

I continued to stare.

"Teru, it's almost like a date," she playfully teased me.

"What the heck are you talking about?!?!?" I told her. "I'm fine with it. Really." My voice broke up nervously. "Can Riko come too then?"

"Sure. But don't forget," Kiyoshi told me mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

_But still._

"Go bald, you stupid idiot!!!!" I yelled at Kurosaki, who had promptly handed me a rag and shoved me into the school windows.

"Eh, servant, go do your work," he drawled lazily as I crankily rubbed a pulsing bruise on my face.

"You lazy slacker!"

"Just shut up, ugly, and start cleaning." The blonde delinquent janitor sat back in a lawn chair, taking out his laptop. Not for work, but to play friggin' Mahjong!

"Hmmphh," I pouted sulkily, rubbing the rag over a grubby window. It was then I remember Kiyoshi's invitation. "Hey, Kurosaki?"

"What the hell don't interrupt me!!" he grumbled. I could hear beeping as he pressed buttons.

"Kiyoshi's birthday is this weekend, so can you come? After all, with the whole hacker and car thing, he's grateful for everything, Riko can come too…" I trailed off uncertainly, wondering if the invitation sounded awkward.

"You want me to come to a party for little kids?" Kurosaki told me sarcastically.

"Yeah," I agreed, wondering what his answer would be. Already it sounded like a no.

"Fine. Whatever. Now polish those windows until they shine!" he lit up a cigarette, puffing smoke out.

I groaned. _Cigarettes are bad for your health, stupid! Rude old man, go die!_

Suppressing and swallowing my complaints, I went back to work, deciding to ignore Kurosaki's impoliteness.

_Is Kurosaki really Daisy?_ I asked myself for the millionth time. I stared at his reflection from the window.

_I…I don't know. But I know that I love him. For sure._

A/N: This is not a oneshot. I'll add more chapters at least once a week. There'll probably end up being three of them.


	2. Chapter 2:Wonder

A/N: O.K., the second chapter…more internal turmoil (angst!) then action. I'm such a sadist…I think suffering Kurosaki is cute…

Kurosaki's POV

Flashback:

_ "Tasuku, you have to go," Riko sternly told Kurosaki._

_ "Ah, shut up, you old hag."_

_ Suddenly, Kurosaki felt Riko punch him into the wall. "Oww…"_

_ "You _better_ go," the red-haired woman responded sweetly. She leaned over and whispered into Kurosaki's ears. "You have to watch Teru anyways, just in case something happens again. Remember what happened before? You know that they're after her all because of you." Riko pulled back her fist from Kurosaki's swollen face._

_ "Okay. Fine. Whatever." He frowned, rubbing the enlarged, puffy black-and-blue bruise on his forehead worriedly._

Truth be told, I was more concerned than I appeared.

_"You know that they're after her all because of you."_

Riko's words had affected me, had cut deeply into me. Why had she reminded me of what happened? Of what happened with Sou…

Yes, it really was my entire fault. Everything, every single thing.

I could still hear Sou's voice to this day. "_Is it painful?"_ Those words echoed in my dreams, both day and night. Cutting me like a knife, striking over and over again…

Why does all of my happiness disappear? Because I killed him, I can never truly have joy again. I don't deserve anything more.

And now, his sister. Teru. Would she disappear as well? Would she cause me pain and pain again? Would she ever hate me for what happened?

Teru. Please be safe.

I'd doing anything for you. Really. Because you are special. You are more than just Sou's sister, more than a friend, more than almost anything in the world…

I still can't do everything for you. I hurt you. I lie. I always, always, cause pain around me. Because of the past. Because of me.

And I'm such a coward. I hide from you. I never tell you anything. I don't show you my true self. And I killed your precious brother.

You can hate me. You deserve the right to loathe me to the bottom of your heart. To despise me so much. To wish for my death as an atonement for my sin.

It's what I truly deserve.

Yet why do you love Daisy? Why do you love me, Kurosaki Tasuku, a cruel man?

One day, I'm sure I'll have to leave you. There'll be a day when I can protect you no more.

I'm afraid of you. If I tell you the truth, you can never, ever trust me. Your hatred, your anger. Your sorrow, your tears. Everything about you I fear.

Yet I still love you. Your smile, your laughter….your everything.

Everything about you I love.


	3. Chapter 3:Whirl

A/N: Chapter 3: Whirl. Ice skating at Kiyoshi's party. Ugh, I hate doing talking dialogue. I prefer internal dialogue/emotions and description. Oh well, gotta kill myself over here…By the way, I didn't want to write about the whole party and the trip to there, so I just skipped to the juicy stuff.

Teru's POV

"I don't know how to skate," I couldn't help telling Kurosaki.

Well, that sounded dumb. I didn't want to seem helpless…then again, I didn't want to not have a reason for falling over a dozen times.

"Eh, really? How pathetic." Kurosaki glanced at me lazily. "Don't worry little girl, your master'll teach you here." He jabbed me with his sharp elbow. Hard. .

Ouch, dammit. I glared at him. "Stupid. I'll learn myself." Carefully, I finished tying the laces of my skates, knotting them tightly twice. Then I noticed something as I looked down at his ice skates. "You skating too, Kurosaki?"

He nodded. "It's been a while seen I've been able to enjoy myself like this. I've never been out to do many things, so I guess I'll take the opportunity now."

I looked up. "Kiyoshi and the others are already out skating. Riko's performing fancy tricks for them-oh cool, look, she can spin around like that!" I watched as she glided smoothly over the ice, rotating around and around in a circle.

Kurosaki frowned. "Oi, who cares? She's just showing off. She can skate pretty damn well for an old woman. Plus, she's a hopeless drunk – she can beat me any day."

I ignored him – I was already used to his rudeness. Hopefully his profanity wouldn't rub off on me. Tottering on the blades of my skates, I clumsily moved towards the rink. Kurosaki followed, smugly grinning at my inelegance.

How come I like this guy again? Geez, I think I'll rip out a chunk of his blonde hair if he dares smirk at me again…

There. I reached the rink. Balancing my feet, I slipped both of them on the ice, gripping the side of the rink for support. The metal blades glinted in the light as I steadied them on the ground.

A certain blonde idiot slipped past me, easily gliding onto the ice. He came right behind me, seemingly enjoying my plight.

_Die!_ I thought as hard as I could as I tried to awkwardly skate. I inched forward cautiously, and deciding everything was safe, I pressed forward. Increasing my pace, I moved faster and faster, one foot in front of the other. _Yes, I got it!_

All of a sudden, a young boy in some distance in front of me tripped. Panicking, my controlled speed halted and I felt myself wobbling forward and then back. _Oh, no!_

My arms flailed back and forth as I tried to regain my balance. My body tipped backwards and I felt myself plummeting to the ground.

Unexpectedly, arms shot from behind, gripping themselves around my shoulders, catching me so I would avoid impact.

"Urgh, you're heavy."

Kurosaki!?!? My eyes widened with shock.

"Thank you, Kurosaki," I told him out loud, obviously relieved. When he turned away, mumbling about my incompetence, I smiled. A small secret smile.

_Now I remember. This is what I love about you._

A/N: 1 or 2 more chapters to go!!!!! (Btw, I once fell when a young boy tripped in front of me. I stole this idea from experience, and I wanted it not to be mainly Teru's fault.)


	4. Chapter 4:Work

A/N: Hi! Been too long! This is dedicated to prettyinpinkgal who's faithfully left reviews to me! (And the only reviewer…I'm so sad). I apologize for taking too long to upload…I just ran out of ideas.

Chapter 4: Work

_Dear DAISY,_

_Everything's pretty fine here. As usual, the janitor is working me to death. Yesterday was my friend Kiyoshi's birthday party. It was fun! Riko's an expert at ice skating, I never knew she was that good. I'm not really good, I've never ice skated before._

_How are you doing, DAISY? I hope you're doing well, wherever you are and whatever you're doing. Anyways, I have to go…_

_Teru_

_Dear Teru,_

_I'm glad to hear that you're having fun. I didn't know Riko was an skilled ice skater either, I don't think I've ever seen her ice skate. Hopefully you didn't get injured from ice skating. I'm doing fine; you're the one I have to worry about._

_Don't overwork yourself._

_DAISY_

"'Don't overwork yourself'- huh," Teru grumbled irritably. "Yeah, right. It's his fault in the first place for giving me all that work."

_Hopefully you didn't get injured from ice skating._ Thanks to Kurosaki, to Daisy, of course, she was safe and sound. A small smile crept up from the corners of Teru's mouth.

Maybe working for a certain blonde bastard wasn't that bad at all.

-----^_^-----

Riko leaned over Kurosaki's shoulder, peering at the email.

"So is that Teru's email to you, Daisy?"

"Yeah." Kurosaki's gaze softened as he thought of Teru.

"Tasuku, why?" Riko asked him gently, but seriously. "Why her? She causes you pain as much as you'd feel without her."

"No," Kurosaki said huskily. "I told you. Sou asked me to protect her. I have to be here for her."

"Excuses," Riko replied, and with a wave of her hand, she flipped her long red hair over her shoulder dismissively. "Leave her. You can still keep in touch with her. You don't have to be by her side."

There was no answer - Kurosaki only stared sullenly at the email, buried deep in thought.

"Tasuku, don't you know that your presence brings her pain as well? You're bringing her too close to you…you can't have her entangled in your web of lies, you can't have her too attached to her brother's 'killer'."

"Riko," Kurosaki murmured, his voice almost a whisper, "Shouldn't you know by now? Teru's stronger than you think."

"You can't expect her to accept what happened."

"She won't. She loved her brother. But for now I need to. I need to stay by her." Kurosaki looked up at the older woman, his eyes pleading.

"I'll go. Later…later…alright?" Kurosaki's voice trembled, and his body started shaking. "Just for now, I'll stay."

Riko closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, sighing with frustration. "Do you expect her to want you to stay?"

"I don't know. I can't make Teru decide. She'll hate me after she knows what I've done."

Riko met Kurosaki's miserable gaze. "That girl…she still trusts you? Even though she might know who you are?"

"I don't know," Kurosaki repeated, recalling Teru's tearstained face.

"Tasuku, you really love her that much, don't you?"

"Yes, I love Teru. I love her…too much…" Kurosaki whispered hoarsely.


	5. Chapter 5: Inevitable

A/N: Here's a gift! It's fluff! Enjoy!

-----0.o-----

Chapter 5: Inevitable

"Tasaku," Riko asked sweetly, "Can you do paperwork for me after school?"

Kurosaki scowled. "Oi, do your own damn paperwork, bitch." Lazily, he lounged back in a chair, tousling his blond hair aimlessly.

Riko's voice turned sickly sweet. "Were you listening, Tasuku? You are the janitor, aren't you? Work. Do. Paperwork. Or else." She pulled out a fist, her knuckles clenched so hard that they were.

Lazing off wasn't such a good idea anymore…

"Okay," Kurosaki responded, slowly backing away out the door, sweat running down his forehead. "Just sit tight…I'm going to get Teru to help me…" And without another word, he dashed out of the door.

Kurosaki snatched the girl away from her friends. Teru sulkily complied, knowing that she had to do whatever asked of her.

"But Riko didn't ask for my help, did she? Just yours," Teru pointed out.

Kurosaki glared. "Don't be lazy, help me."

Lazy? Yeah, right. Teru rolled her eyes, but followed him anyways onto Riko's office.

After an hour of paperwork…

Teru earned the hard-won privilege of a short break – Riko knew that she was the one working, not Kurosaki.

After a few minutes wandering without direction around the campus, Teru ran inside Riko's office.

"Hey! Kurosaki! I got something cool to show you!" Teru grabbed Kurosaki and hauled him off of his lazy butt.

"Ugly, lemme go!" Out of curiosity, Kurosaki allowed himself to be pulled along by Teru, still wondering what the heck was going on.

Suddenly, Kurosaki realized that Teru had dragged him up onto the roof. "What are we doing – ''

"Look! There's a great view of it right here." Teru pointed at the setting sun. "It's amazing."

The large setting sun was certainly something. The fading sunlight colored the sky, shining bright through the thick, fluffy veil of clouds. The heavens all lit up in an array of colors, decorating the usually plain sky. Colors almost seemed to dance too – pink, purple, yellow, orange, red…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Teru asked Kurosaki, smiling happily. Teru turned back to appreciate the sunset, remembering how she and her brother used to watch them…now, she was watching them with Kurosaki.

"Yeah…beautiful…" Kurosaki whispered, staring at Teru.

_My eyes only follow you… _

As Kurosaki pretended to enjoy the sunset, Teru's gaze flickered to Kurosaki.

"Beautiful…" she murmured softly.

_Only you…_

-----:D-----

In the meanwhile, Riko rushed around searching for Kurosaki and Teru. She ran into Kiyoshi, who was staying after school to do some extra school work.

"Kiyoshi, have you seen Kurosaki or Teru? They have to do paperwork for me."

"Yeah, they went this way. Let me show you."

Kiyoshi led Riko up to the rooftop, and they peered through the roof door. It was there they found the two, who were sneaking glances at each other.

"Huh…" Kiyoshi muttered thoughtfully.

"Eh? What's that?" Riko asked, hearing Kiyoshi talk.

"No…well, it's just that it's been a while since I've seen Teru smile like that. Teru's been really happy with her brother and us - her friends - but after Sou's death it seemed that she really wasn't happy."

Kiyoshi paused. "She still smiled…but it seemed like there was something missing. And now…everything's changed. Teru's happy. Because of him."

Riko turned to the small boy. "That's funny - I'd almost say the same thing about Tasuku."

_Even about what happened before,_ Riko thought, _everything will work out - eventually._

_ Those two are inevitable._

-----xD-----

A/N: Yes, this is complete, utter fluff. What do you think?

If I followed Fanfiction's rules, I'm now allowed to go on this site! You know what that means, don't you...?


End file.
